


Shounen Ai Pchou

by lousylayla



Category: fujofem, fujofeminist, fujofeminists, fujofems
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousylayla/pseuds/lousylayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pman decides to finally hold Sergio's hand... What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shounen Ai Pchou

It happened on a rainy day, a Friday at the end of the month. Pman and Sergio were walking home from school together talking as usual. The two were actually in a newly established relationship and Pman really wanted to get to the next step. The only thing the two ever did was walk to and fro school together; they hadn’t even had a proper date together yet. The only “date” they ever went on was Pman helping Sergio shop for groceries. That was the day Pman would step it up, he’d try to hold his lover’s hand.

Nervous, Pman kept wiping his hand not holding his own umbrella on his black uniform pants. Sergio was talking about a kawaii manga he’d been reading last night.

“Then the imouto gave the onii-chan fellato and nyaa~. It was so sugoi, 10/10 would recommend,” Sergio spoke with such excitement. Pman smiled at his boyfriends slightly red face and told him he’d have to read it then. Pman would read anything that his boyfriend recommended, even just to understand and be closer to the lolicon he loved. “After he came in her mouth, she was still so thirsty and needed to be fed more onii-chan milk. The onii-chan then…” Sergio trailed on as Pman listened as intently as he could while still trying to come up with a good time to hold his partner’s hand.

‘Maybe he could hold it after the next intersection? Or maybe right now would be okay? At the start of his next story? At the end of the story after that when they’d fall into a comfortable silence before reaching Sergio’s house?’ Pman’s thoughts kept trying to come up with good time to reach out and take the hairy hand of the person Pman loved most.

After a while Sergio finished another summary of a different manga he’d read that was about idols in an anime engaging in yuris. Something else Pman would read for the sake of his darling. Pman still didn’t decide when he’d try to hold Sergio’s hand, but he was running out of options, they were approaching Sergio’s home and had fallen into the routine silence. OK! Pman nodded to himself. He’d take the approach during the comfortable silence.

When Sergio’s eyes were slightly downcast, looking at the ground in front of the two boyfriends with a small smile on his face. Pman glanced at the face of his darling, at Sergio’s hands, and then back at the other boy’s face. Pman ever so slightly started to inch his hand closer to Sergio’s. After the backs of their hands brushed against each other once, he went for it! Pman grabbed onto Sergio’s hand lightly and held it. Pman had done it! Or so he thought.

In the next instant, Sergio jumped back and broke the connection Pman had just established between the two, dropping he umbrella in the process. Looking horrified, Sergio ran as fast as he could home.

Pman was stunned. In a daze, Pman could faintly hear the word “Henai~!” being yelled as the love of his life ran away from him, never to be seen again.


End file.
